


The Nephew of Sailor John

by Thefallen1986



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Revenge, happy 75 thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Sailor John’s nephew decides too get revenge on a certain blue tank engine…Can Edward stop his mad scheme and save everyone?Happy 75th Thomas, sad Mattel has ruined you with the reboot...Happy 100th fiction XD
Relationships: Edward/Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Nephew of Sailor John

A mysterious man got off the port in Tidmouth, money exchanged hands with a inspector, he smirked as his cargo off trucks were unloaded “Soon Uncle, our reckoning will be at hand” the man smirked as he saw the telephone wires leading toward Knapford station “Well those will have to go first”

Thomas had just brought a goods train in, with a strange order, park it behind Tidmouth shed, as he moved by the turn table he noticed Edward and Emily in a heated debate, spying Toby and Henrietta as he was uncoupled, Thomas moved over too him “What’s wrong with Edward and Emily?”  
It was Henrietta who answered “Lovers quarrel” Thomas looked confused “Edward was told too bring Emily a goods train, but according too her it is the wrong train, and they have been arguing since, they sound like an old married couple” sniggered Henrietta, while Thomas and Toby blushed, soon Edward was heard leaving for the days work he was apparently doing work for an old mine on his line, soon an inspector came up to Thomas giving him new instructions…

Thomas was on Edwards branch line, he was told too go to an old mine at the edge off the line, by an inspector for a drop off, Thomas was confused, why would he go for a drop off at an old mine without anything to drop off? Soon he was on the edge off the mine as per the directions he was given, Thomas was nervous he remembered what happened the last time he was like this, when suddenly Thomas heard a loud bang and he was down a mine shaft, the track he was on had been blow off, his driver and fireman moaning in pain, soon a man was peering down the opening “Mister? Can you get help?” asked Thomas hopefully, all he got was a sinister laugh, Thomas was petrified by this man’s laughter, then he spoke.

“Oh you silly little engine thanks too you my uncle is now in jail, I am the nephew of sailor John” Thomas looked shocked, the Sailor had a nephew? “Yes I am his nephew and your friends are going too pay for what you did, I am going too blow up Tidmouth shed at 10 o’clock tonight, thanks to you delivering the trucks and you can do nothing about it, but rust down here, but look on the bright side, someone may find you and shove you in a museum”

Edward was chugging down his branchline too the old mine, he was delivering supplies too start up the mine up again ‘ I hope Emily has calmed down. I do hate arguing with her, especially as it wasn’t my fault the station master told me to get the wrong trucks’ he sighed when his driver spoke up   
“Your thoughts still on Emily?” Edward gave a small sigh signalling a yes, his driver laughed “Oh Edward old boy, I think you really like Emily” Edward blushed  
“No I don’t think so I’m too old for a engine like her” his driver laughed again  
“Oh Edward age matters not, my wife is ten years my senior and I see nothing wrong, anyway remember your younger than her, by a year, only a year you’re her junior old boy”both Edward and his driver laughed.

As they approached the old mine Edward heard a yell off help, his fireman going near the old mine shaft and peered down “Its Thomas?” Edward could clearly hear that yes it was Thomas, soon they had heard from Thomas what the nephew of Sailor John had planned, Edward promised Thomas the breakdown train before heading back too the nearby station.

After his driver tried and failed to get a hold off Sir Topham Hatt, the lines more than likely were cut, the driver put in a few calls and went back to Edward “Sir we gotta go and help them” Edward had a determined look on his face, his driver is reminded when Edward did a great exploit inspite off only having half his pulling power “Alright old friend lets go”

Duck had finally arrived at the mine with the breakdown train “Hurry Duck Hurry, we have too get too the sheds” Duck tutted as the cranes were carefully attached too Thomas.  
“Now, now Thomas, remember there are two ways off doing things, the great western way”  
“Or the wrong way” mumbled Thomas.

Edward was speeding down the line as fast as he could, passing by a clock he saw it was just gone nine pm, Edward pushed himself too go faster, he dare not fail, Emily and the others were at the shed and in great danger, when suddenly Edward felt a jolt from behind “What the?”  
“Its alright” came a familiar voice, a strong but kind voice  
“Henry!” Edward was elated, with Henry’s help he can get too the shed quicker, soon they were joined by three more engines his driver called, Donald, Douglas and Oliver in a three train convoy, soon the five engines were going over the Viaduct approaching Tidmuth station…

Emily had entered her berth and felt embarrassed, she got into a fight we Edward, she hoped she could make it upto him later, her crew working on a small fault they found on her drive wheels, when they heard Edwards Whistle “Move move” shouted Edward “There are explosives behind the shed”  
Emily saw a convoy off trains approach the shed “We have a problem Edward, no one has a driver but me, Gordon, James, Percy, and Rebecca can’t move”  
Edward smiled “Donald Douglas, Oliver, Henry lets move them out, but Emily please move first”  
“No I will only move when the others are safely away” Emily looked quite determined.

At Knapford station Sailor John’s nephew was cursing, he didn’t expect a convoy off trains too appear, nor did he expect Edward too be directing them to get them away from the sheds and pass the station, soon he could only see the emerald engine left in the shed.

Emily carefully made her way onto the turn table and was turned so she went tender first, but Emily’s drive wheel slipped fiercely and soon she was stuck on the edge off the turntable with ten o’clock only minutes away, Edward steadied himself for what he was about to do “Sid, Charlie? Move me onto the turntable and set me too move slowly, I can push Emily out off the way, but please jump off, I don’t want you two too get hurt” Edwards crew gave each other grim nods as the clock counted down too zero hour “Alright old friend we will” replies Sid patting Edward.  
Soon Edward was on the turntable, it was quickly turned as the clock counted down too zero, his driver and fireman set Edward too move forward both jumping off yelling “Good Luck old boy” As Edward moved Emily out off the way, he smiled at her he got her far enough away when “BOOM!” the bombs went off and Edward was lost in the smoke off rubble, soon the smoke cleared, all that could be heard was Emily sobbing, Edward had been knocked too his side, while his tender was shredded, for awhile it looked like Edward wasn’t going too wake up, soon he opened his eyes, he was battered, broken but unbeaten and looked at Emily “Hee saved you, you okay Emily?”  
Emily just burst into renewed sobbing “Me? What about you Edward?” soon Emily was only a sobbing mess, Soon Duck had appeared with the breakdown train, Thomas saw the damage and could only cry.

Sailor John’s nephew cursed with his aid as they moved from his hiding place at Knapford station the glass canopy a shredded mess from the shock-waves, both running infront off the Fat Controller and Edwards crew who were on their wat back to Edward “So your the man who dares blow up a dear engine off mine” The Fat Controller cracked his knuckles and got into a fist fight with the sailors nephew, he got a few good blows in but the Fat Controller put all his power in a mighty blow with an almighty SMACK! The Fat Controller smacked the man down too the floor, while Edwards Fireman and Driver tackled the nephews assistant, Sailor Johns nephew screamed into the night, his revenge against that little blue engine and his friends was over, finished!

Days later on Gordons hill there was quite a sight too behold for budding train spotters, Gordon and Henry doing a double header with a train loaded with the supplies needed too repair the station and sheds, while Rebecca brought up the rear with the breakdown train, the pack, and Trevor, followed by four coaches filled with more volunteers.

Daisy was out with Ryan both collecting volunteers too repair the sheds and station, both fill too the brim as they made their way too and from all stations on the line, the volunteers were from all over the island, from the docks, too Farquharr Quarry, the Skarloey railway and even the mainland was helping with Gordon’s brother the flying Scotsman appearing one day with a train loaded with Volunteers sent by the queen, while dear old Miss Kindly with her volunteers made sure everyone had sandwiches too eat.

Emily ran Edwards branchline, Rosie helped on Thomas’s making sure the lines were working, soon a month passes while Edward and Thomas were nearly repaired, the two engines hearing the stories on what has happened in their absence, both eager to get back to work.

It was the day they where both discharge from the works, Edward was lead out first and was greeted by everyone, With Emily front and centre, the Stirling engine smiling as she saw him “Oh Edward it is great too see you, I have a present for you” Emily moved too Edward, while Gordon and Henry block Ben, Bill and Percy’s view, once they moved back it was clear on what Emily had done, she kissed Edward leaving the old reliable engine blushing bright red, while the other engines sounded their whistles in approval.

Later that night Edward made his way too Tidmuth sheds both he and Henry looked chuffed, they had added new berths too the sheds, one for Edward and one for Henry, both engines smiled as they entered the shed, sitting next too Edward was Emily, the old reliable engine smiled, he did like her company after all.

END

Happy 100th story :)


End file.
